City of Dragons
by Silverflare07
Summary: Sequel to Some lost more gained. Amy and the titans are trying to solve Amy's mysterious past…and what's up with Aiden's hair?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **City of Dragons

**Summary: **Sequel to Some lost more gained. Amy and the titans are trying to solve Amy's mysterious past…and what's up with Aiden's hair?

**Author: **Silverflare07

**Dedication: **To Aiden since we're writing this story together.

**Author's notes: **Ok this isn't a Mary Sue fic. I personally don't believe in placing any real person from a show with an OC (unless they don't have anybody in the show like Cy) but I'll continue the Raven/OC thing because that was started before. By the way Aiden belongs to Titan6. Amy belongs to both of us.

**Extra Info: **You really should read Some Lost More Gained before you read this. Check out Titan6's profile for it. But incase you decide to be lazy (no shame there!) Here's a brief: The Titan's get a new member, Aiden, who's powers are sort of like Ravens. He and Raven fall in love and the first story ends happily ever after. The second starts after Terra's betrayal. Aiden's powers are going haywire and he's invited his new friend Amy Jade to take Terra's place on the team. The titans, minus Beast Boy, think she's a great teammate. Her powers are to borrow other's powers (it's hard to explain) but in the end Aiden's powers are back under control and he can make a spirit dragon who announces Amy's real name, Amythest Jade. Amy has an unusual connection with the dragon.

Stuff you need to know: 

"" Speech

Thoughts are in _italics._

((((()))))

**Chapter 1**

Amy sat in the living room of the titan tower reading and completely oblivious to everything around her. Everything was peaceful for once. Not that that every lasted very long.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She looked up as her long time friend, Aiden, came running into the room, his girlfriend, Raven, following shortly. Amy couldn't figure out what was wrong. Everything looked fine. Aiden was wearing normal clothes, jeans and a T-shirt, his lips had some smudges of lipstick that couldn't possible have been his, and his hair was bright pink.

Amy did a double take. Pink? It certainly hadn't been that way this morning. Sighing she closed her book and wandered over to her friends.

"Die job gone wrong?"

"No!" Aiden sounded thourghly miserable. "Raven and I were in the middle of a perfectly good m-" He caught the glare Raven was sending him, "m...meditation session when...when _this _happened!" He threw his hands up.

Amy smirked. "Right...so you were in the middle of a good ol' fashioned make out session when your hair turned pink."

"Yes!" Realization dawned. "I mean no! I mean...oh forget I can't fool you."

Amy leaned against the couch. "Nope. I'm a genius."

"So you can fix this?" Raven asked.

"Of course, only one thing can fix _that_!" She pointed to Aiden's hair.

"What?" Both teens looked eager for the solution.

"Well you'll need one thing."

"Which is?"

"It's very important."

"Yeah."

"And extremely dangerous."

"Yeah, yeah."

"And should only be handled by a professional."

Raven sighed impatiently. "Just tell us already!"

"A DISCO BALL!"

Aiden face faulted and Raven would have too except that wasn't really her style.

"A disco ball! What's that supposed to do?"

Amy shrugged. "No idea...but they're fun."

Aiden slapped his forehead. "Well that was helpful. And still don't know what's wrong."

Again Amy shrugged. "It's probably just the side effect of your new powers."

"Huh?"

Raven nodded. "Actually that makes sense. You gained a large amount of power in a short amount of time. Too much magic for your body to hold right now. So until your body gets used to holding so much magic it releases small amounts and the result is your hair."

"But why pink!?"

Amy crossed her arms. "The magic probably latches on to the strongest emotion felt at the time of release and colors accordingly. Since this happened in the middle of a make out session the emotion was, more then likely, love so your hair turned pink."

Aiden and Raven stared. "How did you get so smart?"

She smiled. "Duh! My parent's sent me to the smart schools!"

Beast Boy stuck his head in the door. "But they're not your real parents!"

"Beast Boy." Aiden's voice had a warning undertone.

Amy just shrugged. "You're right. They're not."

"I knew it! You're not really Amythest Jade!"

"Beast Boy!" Aiden snapped.

By this time the other titans had come in to see what the commotion was.

Amy sighed. "Actually I am. My adopted folks are Tom and Jane Samson. My real parents died when I was two. My name has always been and will always be Amythest Jade."

Beast Boy looked at her suspiciously. "How did your real parents die?"

"I don't know." She sounded surprisingly calm.

"A likely story!" He accused.

"BEAST BOY!" They all turned to look at Aiden whose hair was now flaming red.

"What has happened to Aiden's hair?" Starfire asked innocently, breaking the tension between shape shifter and physic.

"Side effect of his new powers. It should be gone in a few weeks." Raven answered.

The other titans nodded understanding.

"Well if Beast Boy's done interrogating me I'm going to head up to my room." Amy walked towards the door.

"Hold on." She turned to face Aiden. "The dragon wants to talk to you."

She nodded. "Ok."

Aiden closed his eyes and concentrated. Seconds later a black dragon stood in front of them. Then in true Amy spirit she ran towards the dragon and locked both arms around the dragon's slender neck in a hug (or glomp depending).

The dragon smiled and placed her on the ground.

"Hello Amythest Jade.

((((()))))

Well R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **City of Dragons

**Summary: **Sequel to Some lost more gained. Amy and the titans are trying to solve Amy's mysterious past…and what's up with Aiden's hair?

**Author: **Silverflare07

**Dedication: **To Aiden since we're writing this story together.

**Author's notes: **Ok this isn't a Mary Sue fic. I personally don't believe in placing any real person from a show with an OC (unless they don't have anybody in the show like Cy) but I'll continue the Raven/OC thing because that was started before. By the way Aiden belongs to Titan6. Amy belongs to both of us.

**Extra Info: **You really should read Some Lost More Gained before you read this. Check out Titan6's profile for it. But incase you decide to be lazy (no shame there!) Here's a brief: The Titan's get a new member, Aiden, whose powers are sort of like Ravens. He and Raven fall in love and the first story ends happily ever after. The second starts after Terra's betrayal. Aiden's powers are going haywire and he's invited his new friend Amy Jade to take Terra's place on the team. The titans, minus Beast Boy, think she's a great teammate. Her powers are to borrow other's powers (it's hard to explain) but in the end Aiden's powers are back under control and he can make a spirit dragon who announces Amy's real name, Amythest Jade. Amy has an unusual connection with the dragon.

Stuff you need to know:

"" Speech

Thoughts are in _italics._

((((()))))

**Chapter 2**

Amy gave the dragon an annoyed glance.

"I told you its Amy!"

The dragon chuckled. "But Amythest is such a lovely name."

Amy made a face. "Yeah it's great."

The dragon became serious. "Amythest if you cannot even accept your name how will you ever accept your destiny?"

Beast Boy looked confused. "Huh?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you everything. I suggest you ask your parents."

Amy looked surprised. "Mom and Dad wouldn't know anything…would they...?"

"The parents you're thinking of wouldn't but your real parents would."

Amy, Aiden, and Beast Boy gave him confused looks. "That's a great idea," Amy said sarcastically. "Only one small problem."

The dragon looked surprised. "Oh...what's that?"

"They're sorta...dead."

"Amythest my dear, no grave is deep enough to bury the truth."

And with a whoosh the dragon was gone.

Amy blinked. "I am NOT going grave digging. Especially not my own parents' grave."

"I've never seen your parents' grave come to think of it." Aiden said.

"Neither have I." Amy shook her head.

"Well you won't have to." Raven said.

"How come?"

"I can contact the dead."

"No zombies please." Cyborg said as he and Beast Boy backed away nervously.

"Don't be stupid." Raven snapped. "I contact spirits."

"You mean like channeling them?" Robin asked.

"Basically, only they don't posse me or anything like that. I just bring them for their realm to ours. It takes a lot of energy so I've only done it once, to contact my mother. That was years ago though."

Aiden was the first one to speak. "Well how bout it Rae. You up to it?"

She nodded and pulled on her hood. "Let's go to my room."

((((()))))

The titans all assembled in Raven's bed room.

"This place gives me the creeps." Beast Boy said.

"I like it." Amy said.

Raven sat Indian style on the floor and mentioned for Amy to sit across from her. The other titans formed a circle around the two girls.

"What are your parents' names?" Raven asked.

"Tom and Laurie Jade."

"Tom?" Beast Boy spoke from behind her.

She grinned. "Both my dad's are named Tom."

Raven nodded. "Ok. It may take me a few minutes to reach out and pull them over here. Are you ready?"

Amy looked to the other titans who were all giving reassuring smiles, except Beast Boy who still didn't seem to like her very much. "I'm ready."

Raven closed her eyes and placed her hands together almost as if she was praying. Words tumbled out of her mouth so quietly that no one could make them out. Then slowly her hands began to spread apart and between them a black whole was growing bigger by the moment. Soon it reached to the floor and two balls of light floated uncertainly out of it and into the room. A voice spoke.

"Where are we Tom?" One spirit floated closer to the other.

A masculine voice replied. "I don't know."

All the titans minus Raven stared in awe.

"Mom? Dad?" Amy whispered stretching her hand towards the spirits.

Both turned to look at her and the one that had spoken first slowly made its way over to the girl.

"Amethyst?"

"Mom." Tears welled up in Amy's eyes.

"Tom it's our little Amythest!"

The other spirit floated over to her. "Hi pumpkin." It nudged her hand. "Hold on a minute."

There was a flash of light and instead of two floating balls two transparent and ghostly white figures stood among the titans.

They were miniature versions of what they had once been; only standing 2 feet tall at the highest. But they were, without a doubt, the spirits of the late Tom and Laurie Jade.

((((()))))

There you go! Chapter 2 done!

R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **City of Dragons

**Summary: **Sequel to Some lost more gained. Amy and the titans are trying to solve Amy's mysterious past…and what's up with Aiden's hair?

**Author: **Silverflare07

**Dedication: **To Aiden since we're writing this story together.

**Author's notes: **Ok this isn't a Mary Sue fic. I personally don't believe in placing any real person from a show with an OC (unless they don't have anybody in the show like Cy) but I'll continue the Raven/OC thing because that was started before. By the way Aiden belongs to Titan6. Amy belongs to both of us.

**Extra Info: **You really should read Some Lost More Gained before you read this. Check out Titan6's profile for it. But incase you decide to be lazy (no shame there!) Here's a brief: The Titan's get a new member, Aiden, who's powers are sort of like Ravens. He and Raven fall in love and the first story ends happily ever after. The second starts after Terra's betrayal. Aiden's powers are going haywire and he's invited his new friend Amy Jade to take Terra's place on the team. The titans, minus Beast Boy, think she's a great teammate. Her powers are to borrow other's powers (it's hard to explain) but in the end Aiden's powers are back under control and he can make a spirit dragon who announces Amy's real name, Amythest Jade. Amy has an unusual connection with the dragon.

Stuff you need to know:

"" Speech

Thoughts are in _italics._

((((()))))

Aiden sat there staring at the ghostly figures in front of Raven and Amy.

"It's good to see you my little Amythest." Laurie smiled and Aiden realized where Amy had gotten her smile from.

Even as a miniature Laurie stood a head shorter then her husband. Her eyes sparkled with happiness at the sight of her daughter. Her silvery hair was up in a messy bun, and instead of a creepy flowing gown they had all expected she wore a jean skirt and a sweater.

"You have grown so much."

Her father's hair was long and tied in a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Perfectly normal clothes for a spirit.

"They look...normal." Robin sounded surprised.

Laurie turned to him. "Well what did you expect?"

"Uh..." Robin was at a loose for words.

"Well?" Laurie was giving him the same piercing gaze Amy had used on them countless of times. The one that made you think she could read your mind.

"Well...I always thought spirits would be...spookier."

Both Tom and Laurie fixed him with a bemused look before bursting into laughter.

"Not all spirits are 'spooky'". Tom told them while Laurie continued to laugh. "Only the evil ones."

At this Laurie became serious. "Watch out for those ones." Then both turned to face Amy. "You called us sweet heart? What do you need?"

"The truth." Amy replied simply.

"About what?"

"About who I am, where I came from..."

"Why she has a stronger connection with my dragon then I do." Aiden cut in.

Laurie smiled a gently smile. "We were wondering when you would become curious."

Amy looked at them. "So you'll tell me the truth? All of it?"

Her parents nodded.

"First off, as I'm sure you've guessed, you are not a typical 16 year old girl."

Amy nodded.

"You are part of an ancient race that lives deep in the mountains of Ireland. Magic runs through your veins. Not magic like you read in Harry Potter, but the powers you have. That's the magic of our race.

Amy looked like she was in shock, and if she wasn't she would be soon.

"And for your question," Tom rounded to Aiden.  "Something else runs in your blood Amythest, two things actually. The blood of a dragon tamer lives in you. Our race works and lives along side dragons. That's why you have a stronger 'connection' with his dragon. The fact that you're good friends with him helps this 'connection' as well."

Amy simply nodded unable to speak.

"And the other?" Beast Boy spoke up.

"What?"

"You said two things beside magic run through her blood. One is a dragon tamer. What's the other?"

Laurie fixed Amy with a serious look.

"Royalty."

Before they could elaborate a few things happened in rapid succession. Raven's eyes flew open and she began gasping for breath. The portal and Amy's parents began to flicker. They barely had time to say good-bye before they and the portal disappeared from view. Raven fell back into Aiden's waiting arms (who's hair seemed to turn pink every time he touched her), obviously exhausted from the magic.

The other's looked at Amy who was staring at where her parents had just been moments before, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Good-bye." She whispered.

Slowly she rose and left for her room. The others left soon after.

Aiden put Raven in her bed and clicked off the lights before closing the door.

Raven was in a deep sleep so no one heard the lingering voices.

"We love you, our little Amythest Jade."

((((()))))

There you go. Chapter 3!

Happy now?


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **City of Dragons

**Summary: **Sequel to Some lost more gained. Amy and the titans are trying to solve Amy's mysterious past…and what's up with Aiden's hair?

**Author: **Silverflare07

**Dedication: **To Aiden since we're writing this story together.

**Author's notes: **Ok this isn't a Mary Sue fic. I personally don't believe in placing any real person from a show with an OC (unless they don't have anybody in the show like Cy) but I'll continue the Raven/OC thing because that was started before. By the way Aiden belongs to Titan6. Amy belongs to both of us. Tir na nOg belongs to the Young Wizards series.

**Extra Info: **You really should read Some Lost More Gained before you read this. Check out Titan6's profile for it. But incase you decide to be lazy (no shame there!) Here's a brief: The Titan's get a new member, Aiden, who's powers are sort of like Ravens. He and Raven fall in love and the first story ends happily ever after. The second starts after Terra's betrayal. Aiden's powers are going haywire and he's invited his new friend Amy Jade to take Terra's place on the team. The titans, minus Beast Boy, think she's a great teammate. Her powers are to borrow other's powers (it's hard to explain) but in the end Aiden's powers are back under control and he can make a spirit dragon who announces Amy's real name, Amythest Jade. Amy has an unusual connection with the dragon.

Stuff you need to know:

"" Speech

Thoughts are in _italics._

((((()))))

The titans, minus Amy and Raven, sat in the living room discussing what had just happened. Or they would be if someone could figure out what to say. Someone had to break the silence and Cyborg figured he might as well get it over with.

"So...about..._that_?"

"What do we do about that?" Robin asked.

"I suggest we let Amy tell us how she feels about all of this." Starfire said.

Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Aiden stared.

She blinked. "Was my suggestion not good?" She asked.

"Actually." Beast Boy said, "That's the first thing that's made sense all day."

"You know," Robin sounded defensive, "it's not like Star's stupid."

"Of course not dude." Beast Boy said.

"Touchy." Cyborg whispered.

Aiden rolled his eyes. "Right so about Amy..."

"What about me?"

They turned to see Amy standing in the doorway looking as if she's seen better days. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were red from crying. She looked as if she had just climbed out of bed, instead of her street clothes she had on boxers and a large t-shirt. A suspiciously familiar t-shirt.

"Is that my shirt?" Aiden asked.

She gave him a guilty grin as she rubbed her eye.

"Those aren't my boxers are they?"

She made a face. "Don't be ridiculous." He breathed a sigh of relief. "They're Robin's."

Said boy turned red and began chocking on air. "WHAT!?!"

She made her way to the couch and slapped him on the back, laughing the whole while.

"Chill it was just a joke. I bought _this_ pair myself."

The others began to laugh. Amy sat down and waited until they stopped.

"So...what about me?" They all suddenly became nervous. "Well?"

But no one seemed to be talking. Sighing in frustration Amy reached over and touched Aiden's shoulder, 'borrowing' his mind reading ability.

"Oh...about my parents...right." She gave them a smile that didn't seem to reach her eyes. "It's okay" She got a wistful look in her eyes. "Now that I know the truth someday, maybe I'll go see the place where my parents are from."

"Could you not venture there now?" Starfire asked.

"I could?"

"Well Slade-" Robin scowled at the name, "has not been seen since we last defeated him."

Robin nodded. "You, Aiden, Raven, and Beast Boy could go. Star, Cy, and I could hold down fort while you're gone."

"Where am I going?"

Raven walked over and sat down in Aiden's lap (whose hair instantly turned pink).

"Nowhere." Amy said then turned to look at Robin. "First off I don't even know where it is or what it's called."

"I bet my dragon would know. Hold on a minute."

"But-"

But it was too late Aiden had already put himself into deep meditation to call out the dragon.

"Yes?" It asked.

"Nothing-"

Again someone cut her off, Robin this time.

"Do you know where Amy' village is?"

The dragon smiled. "I do indeed."

Cyborg smiled. "There ya go."

Amy sighed. "Fine I guess I'll go pack." She left for her room again."

The dragon disappeared.

"We should go pack too." Aiden said as he and Raven left the room.

"You too Beast Boy."

Beast Boy made a face but to this day no one has been able to stand Robin's glare for long.

"Fine." He sighed and slouched out the room.

((((()))))

An hour and a half later Amy stood in the living room, knapsack in had. She and Beast Boy were standing in between Aiden and Raven. Raven spoke.

"Aiden and I can get us pretty close but it'll still be about a day and a half walk."

Amy nodded.

Aiden and Raven closed their eyes and began to concentrate.

Beast Boy gave an agitated sigh. "I can't believe I'm doing this!"

"Me either..."

Beast Boy was surprised at Amy's comment. She sounded just as annoyed as he did. Before he could ask why they were whisked away in a stream of black light. And they were off to the city of dragons.

Tir na nOg.


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note 

I have decided that I can no longer continue this fic. Honestly I'm just not that into it anymore. I never really liked the idea of writing original character fics, well ones where the original character is the main focus of the story. Plus there are a few things going on that make it hard for me to write the fic. Maybe some day the inspiration will come back but I doubt it. And I don't feel that it's fair to the few who are reading this that I continue to write when I can't give it my fullest and best effort. I know that someone is going to be very mad at me for this and I hope he can forgive me Rae too. But I just can't write it anymore. I'm just not feeling the story like I was earlier on. Please don't be too mad. If you want to find out what was going to happen you are welcome to IM me or e-mail me. You can find both in my profile.

Sorry!

Silverflare07


	6. Chapter 5

**Title: **City of Dragons

**Summary: **Sequel to Some lost more gained. Amy and the titans are trying to solve Amy's mysterious past…and what's up with Aiden's hair?

**Author: **Silverflare07

**Dedication: **To Aiden since we're writing this story together.

**Author's notes: **Ok this isn't a Mary Sue fic. I personally don't believe in placing any real person from a show with an OC (unless they don't have anybody in the show like Cy) but I'll continue the Raven/OC thing because that was started before. By the way Aiden belongs to Titan6. Amy belongs to both of us. Tir na nOg belongs to the Young Wizards series.

**Extra Info: **You really should read Some Lost More Gained before you read this. Check out Titan6's profile for it. But incase you decide to be lazy (no shame there!) Here's a brief: The Titan's get a new member, Aiden, who's powers are sort of like Ravens. He and Raven fall in love and the first story ends happily ever after. The second starts after Terra's betrayal. Aiden's powers are going haywire and he's invited his new friend Amy Jade to take Terra's place on the team. The titans, minus Beast Boy, think she's a great teammate. Her powers are to borrow other's powers (it's hard to explain) but in the end Aiden's powers are back under control and he can make a spirit dragon who announces Amy's real name, Amythest Jade. Amy has an unusual connection with the dragon.

Stuff you need to know:

"" Speech

Thoughts are in _italics._

L7L7L7L7L7L7

When Amy was finally able to open her eyes she found herself staring at green. And it wasn't just because Beast Boy was standing in front of her. All around her was green. They were in the middle of a dense forest. Light broke through the treetops and sprinkled the ground.

"Ok..." Amy stood up and brushed dirt from her jeans. "Where are we?"

"A little over a days walk south of Tir na nOg." Raven said.

Aiden slipped an arm around her shoulder. "We should probably get going then."

"Aiden..." She stared at him. "You're hair..."

Aiden brought a hand to his head. "What color is it now?"

"It's normal."

Raven sighed. "That means that your body is used to all the magic energy you've acquired."

"Well geez Rae," Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Don't sound so disappointed."

"What? It was entertaining!"

Amy laughed. "She has a point. Oh I almost forgot!" Amy began to dig through her bag. "Look what I brought!" She held up a disco ball.

Aiden sweat dropped. "Um...Amy...what are we going to need a disco ball for?"

She shrugged. "Who knows. But you never know you when you might need one."

Raven shook her head but, much to everyone's surprise, Beast Boy laughed. "You know, she's right."

Aiden shook his head and he and Raven began to walk down an overgrown path. Amy and Beast Boy followed close behind them.

They had been walking for about 2 hours when Beast Boy decided to change into a monkey and jump from tree to tree.

"Be careful," Raven warned. "Some of these trees are thousands of years old and could fall down with too much weight coming to fast."

Beast Boy paid no mind to Raven's warning and just continued swinging from tree branch to tree branch. He landed on the branch of particularly old tree and changed his head back.

"Don't worry Raven these things will hold anything." And just to prove his point he changed into an elephant.

He was wrong. The tree cracked and went falling towards the path. Aiden and Raven jumped out of the way. Amy seemed frozen to the spot and couldn't move out of the way.

"AMY!" Aiden and Beast Boy yelled.

The tree crashed down on top of Amy. A few leaves floated to the ground, apparently in no rush to get where they were going.

"Amy!" Beast Boy, Aiden, and Raven began pulling on branches.

"Yes?" Amy's head popped up among the leaves.

"How...how are you alive?"

She walked out of the tangle of leaves and branches. Or rather she walked _through_ the tangle of leaves and branches. "I can walk through solid objects...didn't you guys know that?"

Simultaneously her three companions shook their heads. She shrugged. "Well I can." And she kept walking.

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

Night had fallen over the woods and the four titans had settled down to get some sleep. They were going to start early in the morning and were taking turns keeping guard. Amy was first.

She sighed and leaned against a large tree trunk. Only 4 hours of this...

Three hours.

This was incredibly boring.

2 hours.

Time had to be almost up.

1 hour.

"Amy?"

She jumped at the sound of a voice behind her. She turned to face Beast Boy.

"You can get some sleep now. It's my turn to stand guard."

She shrugged. "I'm not really tired."

"You should get some sleep anyways. Tomorrow is going to be a big day for you."

She sighed miserably. "Yeah..."

He sat down next to her. "Ok fess up! Why don't you want to go? I mean this is your home."

"I'll tell you if you tell me why you hate me so much."

"Beast Boy looked shocked. "Well...it's not that I hate you...it's just that our last member Terra she kinda...used me."

"What?"

"Yeah she pretended to really like me but...she was just fooling us all. She was working for Slade the whole time...I really liked her and I guess I'm just afraid of getting hurt again. I'm sorry."

She patted his shoulder. "It's okay. I understand. But I'm not going to hurt you. Or any of the titans. Aiden's my best friends. His friends are my friends, no questions asked."

He smiled. "Thanks. So...how come you don't want to go to Tir na nOg?"

Amy's shoulder's sagged. "I'm afraid." She whispered.

"Afraid of what?"

"That they won't accept me. Or that they won't like me. I mean I don't know anything about these people or their way of life what if I screw up and do something that makes them hate me."

Beast Boy's eyes softened. "Of course they'll like you. They'll defiantly accept you. You're a great person and an awesome friend. If they have any brains at all they're gonna love you as much as we do."

Amy smiled. "Thanks I needed that."

Beast Boy returned the smile. "Anything for a friend."

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

That's chapter 5 for ya. This isn't a Beast Boy/Amy romance! As I stated before I don't like OC/real characters. That scene was just friendship. Just Beast Boy coming to accept Amy as a friend.

Chapter 6 will be up eventually.


	7. Chapter 6

**Title: **City of Dragons

**Summary: **Sequel to Some lost more gained. Amy and the titans are trying to solve Amy's mysterious past…and what's up with Aiden's hair?

**Author: **Silverflare07

**Dedication: **To Aiden since we're writing this story together.

**Author's notes: **Ok this isn't a Mary Sue fic. I personally don't believe in placing any real person from a show with an OC (unless they don't have anybody in the show like Cy) but I'll continue the Raven/OC thing because that was started before. By the way Aiden belongs to Titan6. Amy belongs to both of us. Tir na nOg belongs to the Young Wizards series.

**Extra Info: **You really should read Some Lost More Gained before you read this. Check out Titan6's profile for it. But incase you decide to be lazy (no shame there!) Here's a brief: The Titan's get a new member, Aiden, who's powers are sort of like Ravens. He and Raven fall in love and the first story ends happily ever after. The second starts after Terra's betrayal. Aiden's powers are going haywire and he's invited his new friend Amy Jade to take Terra's place on the team. The titans, minus Beast Boy, think she's a great teammate. Her powers are to borrow other's powers (it's hard to explain) but in the end Aiden's powers are back under control and he can make a spirit dragon who announces Amy's real name, Amythest Jade. Amy has an unusual connection with the dragon.

Stuff you need to know:

"" Speech

Thoughts are in _italics._

L7L7L7L7L7L7

**Chapter 6**

The rest of the night past peacefully and gave way to the beginnings of dawn. The sunlight reached through the trees and tickled the faces of the four sleeping occupants.

Aiden blinked and woke up. He stretched and looked around at his sleeping friends.

"You fell asleep on guard duty."

He whipped around to see Amy sitting up and stretching. He blushed and nodded, embarrassed at being caught. "My bad."

She shook her head and laughed. "Yeah your bad." She turned over and shook Beast Boy awake. "Beast Boy wakey wakey!"

He grumbled and swatted her hand away. She grinned. "Fine if that's the way you want it." She held up her right hand and made it intangible then stuck it right through Beast Boy's stomach.

"AH!" He bolted up. "COLD!

She laughed and pulled her hand out. "I had to wake you up somehow."

He shuddered. "That felt so..._wrong_."

"Of course it did. She just stuck her hand through you." Raven was up too.

"Wait a minute..." Aiden looked confused. "I thought that was ghosts..."

"Ghosts and me." Amy said.

"But...how did you know it was going to be so cold?" Beast Boy asked.

She shrugged. "I didn't. I was just gonna give something a gentle tug. Tell me that wouldn't have woken you up."

"A GENTLE TUG! You could have pulled something important!"

"Fine next time I'll just shove a disco ball up your –"

"Okay guys!" Aiden cut her off. "Let's get going."

Amy smiled and helped Beast Boy stand up. "You da boss!" She saluted.

"You watch to much Kids Next Door." Aiden shook his head.

Her response was to simply stick her tongue out at him.

"Right...can we go now?" Raven asked tapping her foot impatiently.

"Don't we get breakfast?" Beast Boy whined.

"Here." Amy threw him something.

He held up his hand and caught it with ease. "A tofu energy bar! Cool!" He tore open the wrapper and inhaled it.

"Anyone else want one?" Amy held up two other bars.

"No tofu thanks."

"I have Snickers energy bars here not tofu."

"I'll take on." Aiden caught the one he was tossed.

Raven simply used her powers to bring the bar to her. "No can we get going?"

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

They walked until about lunchtime, the forest growing thinner with every step. Finally they broke through into a clearing. Amy gasped.

It was the remains of what had obviously been an ancient city. There was no grass, almost like it had been burnt to the ground. The few buildings that were left were crumbling to the ground. The lake with a large waterfall however seemed to be fine.

"Whoa...it looks like a war zone..." Aiden' stared with wide eyes.

"I...I think it was." Amy said silently.

"This is something you're parents never told us about."

"Maybe my parents didn't know. Either way we came here for nothing."

"Let's look around a little bit. Maybe we'll find somebody still here." Raven said examining the closet building ruins.

The other nodded. And Aide and Beast Boy head off towards the town. Amy however found her self being pulled towards the lake, and the waterfall. She stepped up to the edge of the lake and found stepping-stones that lead up the waterfall. Pulled by some unknown force, some gut instinct, she slowly made her way towards the waterfall.

"Amy what are you doing?" Beast Boy called out.

She ignored her friends and kept walking. She reached the one that stood directly before the waterfall and reached out to put her hand in the water. But instead of wetting her hand the waterfall slowly parted leaving a small way for a person to enter.

"Whoa..." Raven, Aiden, and Beast Boy watched from shore. Beast Boy jumped on the first stone and followed Amy's path. Behind him Aiden shrugged, grabbed Raven's hand and followed.

One by one she let her friends walk through before stepping in herself. As soon as she was on the other side the waterfall came together again with a **whoosh!** She joined the others at the ledge of the rock they were standing on and gawked.

Below them was a busy city. It was huge and people were coming in and out of buildings. Children were swimming the small pools of water or running around. Some even had a game of ball going on. And sitting above the city was a giant building that looked considerably more important then the others.

"I...I...I think we found it." Amy could hardly speak.

"Yeah. I think we did." Beside her Beast Boy nodded.

"HALT!"

The four friends whipped around to see a guard running towards them. His weapon didn't look to advanced but it looked like it would hurt. He stopped in front of them and glared.

"What business do you have here in Tir na nOg?"

They all spoke at once. The guard raised an eyebrow. "A likely story. Come with me. I'm taking you to see our leader he'll know what to do with you."

He jabbed his spear at them and they obeyed and quickly walked down the stone path, closely followed by the guard. After a few minutes of walking Amy noticed where they were headed. They were going to the important looking building that sat high above the others.

She gulped...they were in for it now.

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

There ya go! Chapter 6 for ya! Hope you liked it!

R&R!


	8. Chapter 7

**Title: **City of Dragons

**Summary: **Sequel to Some lost more gained. Amy and the titans are trying to solve Amy's mysterious past…and what's up with Aiden's hair?

**Author: **Silverflare07

**Dedication: **To Aiden since we're writing this story together.

**Author's notes: **Ok this isn't a Mary Sue fic. I personally don't believe in placing any real person from a show with an OC (unless they don't have anybody in the show like Cy) but I'll continue the Raven/OC thing because that was started before. By the way Aiden belongs to Titan6. Amy belongs to both of us. Tir na nOg belongs to the Young Wizards series. Tsubasa is the name of a manga I love. It's not mine either.

**Extra Info: **You really should read Some Lost More Gained before you read this. Check out Titan6's profile for it. But incase you decide to be lazy (no shame there!) Here's a brief: The Titan's get a new member, Aiden, who's powers are sort of like Ravens. He and Raven fall in love and the first story ends happily ever after. The second starts after Terra's betrayal. Aiden's powers are going haywire and he's invited his new friend Amy Jade to take Terra's place on the team. The titans, minus Beast Boy, think she's a great teammate. Her powers are to borrow other's powers (it's hard to explain) but in the end Aiden's powers are back under control and he can make a spirit dragon who announces Amy's real name, Amythest Jade. Amy has an unusual connection with the dragon.

Stuff you need to know:

"" Speech

Thoughts are in _italics._

L7L7L7L7L7L7

**Chapter 7**

The tall building loomed in front of the four titans and the guard shoved Amy in the back.

"Get moving!" He sneered and slowly the four titans walked into the building.

The inside walls were made of marble and the **thump** of their shoes echoed through out the hall. The ceiling was made of normal stone and hung high above their heads. Candles lined the walls casting shadows across the floor that danced with each step they took.

Beast Boy whimpered and moved closer to the others. "This place is creepier then Raven's room!"

Amy shook her head and smiled despite how nervous she was feeling. "Don't worry, I'm sure we can just explain to the ruler guy about my parents."

Aiden nodded. "After all, you are royalty."

Raven hooked arms with Aiden. "Yeah but let's hope they listen long enough to find that out."

They reached the grand room and were greeted by the sight of a chair that was holding an elderly man. He his hair was white, as was his beard, and both reached down almost to the floor. His eyes were blue and twinkled in kindness. Just the sight of his face set them at ease. He seemed friendly enough.

"What's this?" He looked over each of the titans, his eyes resting on Amy.

The guard stepped forward. "I found them trespassing. They're spies for our enemies. We should kill them all!"

The elderly man held up a hand and spoke. "Perhaps it would be best to hear their story first."

Amy stepped forward. "Well...you see sir, we're not spies for your enemies, we don't even know who your enemies are...or that you had enemies."

"Then what is it you were doing in Tir na nOg?"

"My parents told me to come here for answers."

"Answers to what questions?"

"About my past. See my real parents are dead and when my friend Raven contacted them they told me that I was part of an ancient civilization called Tir na nOg. I just came to find out about my past, and maybe why my parents left here in the first place."

The old man's eyes looked interested. "And just who are you?"

"I'm-"

"Amythest Jade." A gruff voice answered.

Everyone turned to the corner where the voice had come from to see a large silver dragon lying down examining Amy with mild interest. Amy blinked in surprise she and the other hadn't even noticed a dragon...and that's a hard thing to miss.

"Who..." Aiden seemed at a loss for words.

"This...is Amythest? Amythest Jade? Are you sure Silverflare?" The old man asked.

The dragon snorted. "I may be getting old Tsubasa but I have not lost my mind. That is her. Ask her for yourself if you don't believe me."

Tsubasa looked to Amy and she nodded her head. "Yes...my name is Amythest Jade. But...how does he," She pointed to the dragon, "know that?"

Tsubasa smiled kindly. "Because he is the Jade family dragon. And ever since you're parents left only on person has been able to tame him."

Amy cocked her head to the side. "Who?"

"Me."

The titans turned to see a young girl standing in the doorway. She grinned at the others and walked up to the throne. "What are you doing old man, telling these strangers such things. We're supposed to guard our city and it's secrets with out life!"

Tsubasa simply chuckled. "My dear Sakura...do you know who these "strangers" are?"

She shook her head. "No, should I care?"

He nodded. "Indeed you should. That one," He pointed to Amy, "is your sister, Amythest Jade."

Sakura turned to face Amy and Amy's jaw hit the floor (along with everyone else's). "So..." Sakura walked up to her. "You've finally come home." She hugged Amy.

Amy's head was spinning. "Wait a second I have a sister!"

Tsubasa nodded. "Yes, when you're parents left they took you to raise as a normal child and left Sakura under my care to become the ruler of Tir na nOg."

"But...But...but she can't be my sister!" Amy exclaimed.

"Oh...and why can't I?"

"Because...her hair is brown! Mine's blonde! Her eyes are brown! Mine are blue! She's like WAY taller then me! And...her boobs are way bigger then mine!"

Aiden coughed. "Amy...everyone's boobs are bigger then yours."

"Shut up, this is NOT the time for you to be a smart-ass."

Raven smiled. "That's never stopped him before."

Amy sighed. "Fine whatever just shut up or I'll make Silver eat you!"

The dragon picked his head up at the sound of his name. "If you're sure." He's necked stretched out and leaned down to capture Aiden.

Everyone stared at the dragon, horrified.

"Silver! Spit him out!"

The dragon looked crestfallen but did as he was told and spit Aiden back out. He fell to the floor with a **thud **and wiped some of the dragon spit off of his face.

"That was the _grossest _thing that has ever happened!"

Raven rounded to the dragon. "What did you do that for?!"

The dragon shrugged. "She said 'eat him'."

The others face faulted. Amy stood up and turned to the dragon. "I didn't mean actually eat him! But now that you mention it..."

"Don't you dare!" Aiden warned.

"You take all the fun out of it."

Raven sighed. "Come on Aiden," She helped him up. "You should get cleaned up."

"An excellent idea. Guards please show these lovely guests to a washroom and bedroom. Amythest would like to go with your friends or stay here, perhaps get to know Sakura better."

Sakura nodded. "That would be a great idea! I haven't been able to have many friends since I have to study to gain the throne. It'll be much better with you here."

Tsubasa smiled. "Yes I imagine that the two of you will become the best of friends once you're friends return for home."

The titans looked startled. "Slight problem there, buddy," Beast Boy said, "Amy's coming back with us."

It was Tsubasa and Sakura's turn to look startled. "Oh heavens no," Tsubasa said, "We'll go into more detail when you get back from washing up but it as royal princess of Tir na nOg, and first in line for the throne (Amy's 1 year older then Sakura) it is her duty to stay here in Tir na nOg...forever."

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

Well there's chapter 7! Hope you liked it!


	9. Chapter 8

**Title: **City of Dragons

**Summary: **Sequel to Some lost more gained. Amy and the titans are trying to solve Amy's mysterious past…and what's up with Aiden's hair?

**Author: **Silverflare07

**Dedication: **To Aiden since we're writing this story together.

**Author's notes: **Ok this isn't a Mary Sue fic. I personally don't believe in placing any real person from a show with an OC (unless they don't have anybody in the show like Cy) but I'll continue the Raven/OC thing because that was started before. By the way Aiden belongs to Titan6. Amy belongs to both of us.

**Extra Info: **You really should read Some Lost More Gained before you read this. Check out Titan6's profile for it. But incase you decide to be lazy (no shame there!) Here's a brief: The Titan's get a new member, Aiden, who's powers are sort of like Ravens. He and Raven fall in love and the first story ends happily ever after. The second starts after Terra's betrayal. Aiden's powers are going haywire and he's invited his new friend Amy Jade to take Terra's place on the team. The titans, minus Beast Boy, think she's a great teammate. Her powers are to borrow other's powers (it's hard to explain) but in the end Aiden's powers are back under control and he can make a spirit dragon who announces Amy's real name, Amythest Jade. Amy has an unusual connection with the dragon.

Stuff you need to know:

"" Speech

Thoughts are in _italics._

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

**Chapter 8**

"For...forever?" Amy asked, her voice shaking a bit as she did so.

Tsubasa nodded. "You are first in line for the thrown, it is you're royal duty."

"But..." She glanced at Sakura, "Sakura's been training so hard and for so long...I couldn't possibly be a good leader."

Sakura giggled. "That's okay! We can teach you. Tsubasa may be old but the man as a lot of fight still in him. He'll be around for a long time I'm afraid."

Tsubasa shot Sakura a glare but said nothing about it. "She's correct. I would be more then happy to teach you both. I'm certain that with a little work you could be caught up to Sakura in a short period of time."

Amy shook her head, "But..."

The doors burst open and Aiden, Beast Boy, and Raven walked in, looking cleaner and more refreshed. They walked up to where Amy and Sakura were standing.

"Now what's this about Amy staying here?" Raven asked.

Tsubasa sighed. "It's her royal duty. As first in line for the throne she must take over once I die."

"But I thought that's what you were training Sakura for." Beast Boy said.

"That was only if Amythest never returned home, but she has."

"Why would her parents take her away if she just had to go back?" Aiden asked wrapping and arm around Raven's waist.

Tsubasa sighed and stroked his beard. "Years ago we lived out in the place where the ruins now stand. We were a secretive race that had very little connection with the outside world. One day, about 15 years ago, shortly before the birth of Sakura, a man stumbled into our village. He was good as dead so we took him in and healed him. He left shortly after with the knowledge that we worked with dragons and had the power to tame them. Months later, a few months after Sakura's birth, we were attacked by people who wanted our knowledge."

He took a breath. "Amythest and Sakura's parents wanted to flee to save their children's life. They realized however that Sakura was much to young to travel that far away from home and do so quickly so they entrusted her to me, I was going to hide away so that I could rule Tir na nOg until they could return. So taking Amythest they fled Tir na nOg. It's anyone's guess as to what happened to them after that. My guess is that one of our enemies spotted them and followed, waiting for the ample time to strike. Even if that was a few years later."

The four titans stared at the old man in shock, their mouths hanging open.

"Wow..." Beast Boy shook his head in disbelief.

Aiden spoke next. "But does Amy really have to stay?"

Tsubasa nodded but Sakura remained silent. She turned to Silverflare, who had sat in complete silence throughout this explanation and a silent conversation passes between them. Amy wondered if maybe they were actually having a conversation in their minds but decided against asking incase whatever they were doing required concentration.

Finally Sakura turned to Tsubasa. "Tsubasa let her go."

"What? But Sakura you know as well as I do that-"

"Our parents may have wanted Amy to take the throne but they never counted on her having a life and friends elsewhere."

"But then who will take the throne?"

"I am only one year younger then her. I'm perfectly capable of taking the throne. And we both know you're not going anywhere for a long while so everything will be fine." She turned to Amy; "Our parents would have wanted our happiness over everything else. You're friends make you happy and I have known nothing else but this place and these people. I will be content to stay here and rule for the rest of my life."

Amy's eyes watered up and threw her arms around her sister in a hug. "Thank you so much Sakura."

Sakura giggled and winked. "What are sisters for?"

Amy smiled. "Oh yeah! She grabbed her bag, "You should have these. You know so you don't get to bored." She pulled out a few books.

Sakura took them and looked puzzled. "What kind of books are these they have pictures..."

"They're called manga. It's kinda like a comic. That one's called Inu-yasha. I think you'll like it."

"I think I like him." Sakura said pointing at the monk on the front cover.

Amy laughed. "You go after the perverts eh sis?"

Sakura looked confused. "He's a pervert?"

"You'll see."

The titans said good bye, Amy hugged Sakura again and glomped Silverflare (who blinked in surprise but said nothing of it) and she stood beside Beast Boy and let Aiden and Raven bring them back to the Titans Tower.

Back to their home.

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

The reappeared in the titans' living room to find Robin teaching Starfire how to play a video game and Cyborg reading a mechanic book, looking up and smirking at the other two titans every few minutes.

Amy immediately made herself known by plopping down onto the couch and asking Robin for another pair of boxers.

This time however he was ready for her. He whipped out a pair of blue boxers and handed them to her.

Amy blinked in surprise. "Eh...thanks..." She hadn't been expecting him to actually give her a pair.

"Oh don't thank me." He smirked. "They're Beast Boy's."

The changeling turned bright red (quite a feat considering he was a lush shade of green normally) and snatched the boxers out of Amy's hands as she and other titans laughed.

It was definitely nice to be back home.

The peace was soon shattered by an explosion that left smoke unfurling in the air and a whole in the wall. The titans were up and in fighting stances as a shadow figure walked towards them. A grating voice, one that they all knew too well (especially Robin) floated around them.

"It's been a while hasn't it Titans..."

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

There ya go! The last chapter to City of Dragons! Is everyone happy now?

I think titan6 is supposed to write the next part. So look for it.


End file.
